


An all too common occurence

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Exhibitionism, F/F, Feet, First Year Troubles, Fleeting Glance, Foot Fetish, Friendship, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Sleeping Naked, Weird and wonderful, Wet Feet, Young, bed wetting, cumming, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: A brief insight to the mind of Luna Lovegood. What it might've been like, sharing a dorm room with "my" Luna. (Barely F/F, but just felt like the right tag)Thanks to JadeFalcon for commenting on my previous Luna one shot, which spurred me on to do this one.





	An all too common occurence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

\---

Luna lazily woke to sounds of her dorm mates talking rather heatedly, she was still half asleep and not really understanding what they were saying. She gazed across the room to one of the other girls, who was awake, but like Luna still in bed. She smiled at Luna, with a look on her face of friendly discomfort.

Luna sat up in bed, flung her bed clothes off and quickly realised she was naked again, and rather wet, again.

“Oh, I've wet the bed again”, Luna said unashamedly, not caring that her entire dorm could see her naked again, or that she'd pissed the bed.

“Luna, why do you keep wetting the bed? We’re sick of waking up to the smell of piss”, one of the other girls shouted at her.

“I'm not sure. I didn't do it at home. I think it's sleeping in strange places”, Luna lied, she loved waking up in puddles of piss. What with the help of her mother's charms, and the copious amounts of liquids she always consumed before bed, it was inevitable.

“And why are you naked? Weirdo. Sitting there, covered in your own piss. It's embarrassing”, the other girl shouted, as they stormed out of the room together.

“I sleep walk..”, Luna started, but they were gone.

Luna stood staring at the empty door, mixed feelings filling her head. Happy, because she was naked, wet and could smell her favourite thing. Sad, because her dorm mates couldn't enjoy it too, and they were shouting at her.

The girl Luna had shared a sleepy eyed smile with sprung out of bed, and walked in front of Luna.

“Ignore them. I think you're sweet”, the girl said, holding one of her hands.

Luna’s glassy-eyed stare connected with the girl, and she smiled.

“Thanks”, said Luna.

The girl leant in and kissed Luna on the cheek, then wrapped herself around Luna’s wet body, embracing her in a friendly hug.

They both pulled back and shared a longing look, a little longer than new friends normally would. Luna smiled, and the other girl cheerily broke off and made for the showers.

“Bye Chloe”, Luna said a little loudly, as she glanced back at her through the door.

Luna slowly laid back on her bed, feeling the wetness soak her bum. She swung her legs onto the bed, happily running her bare feet through the mess of piss in her bed.

Her legs fell open, as her head fell back against the headboard. Cushioned by several feet of golden locks, her hand slipped simply between her legs, as she started fingering her wet bald slit. Not bothered in the slightest about being discovered by her dorm mates, or that the door was wide open, and anyone passing would see her.

A warm stream of pee trickled over her fingers, as she lightly fingered herself. She felt the warm pool of urine grow underneath her. Wetting her bottom and soaking the bed further.

Luna pulled her feet closer, and pushed hard, spraying them with a strong coating of morning piss. Leaving the soles of her slightly dirtied feet, wet.

She hadn't glanced at the door once, nor taken in the sounds of people walking passed. She played with herself, until she got that familiar warm feeling inside. She smiled, her pissy toes curling into the wet bed, as she brought herself to the sweetest little orgasm. Finishing as she often did, always under the influence of her mother's charms, with the voiding of her ever full bladder. Spilling more wetness over her fingers, as she laid there smiling.

Chloe was the only one to come back after showering. Walking in and happily surprised to see Luna naked on the bed, her legs casually spread open. Revealing to her that she'd clearly been playing with herself, and from the wetness she could see, Luna had been again.

Luna sat quite happily, humming to herself quietly. Staring blatantly at Chloe, as she toweled herself off and got dressed. Half way through, grabbing one of her own ankles and lapping at the sole of her wet foot, rather plainly sucking her own toes. Almost like it was something she had to do, it didn't even appear erotic, just necessary. Like a cat cleaning it’s paw.

Chloe didn't know what to say. But she kept glancing over to Luna and smiling. Clearly enjoying the show. But decided to leave politely without another word, for fear of the others coming back and being treated differently.

Luna had always been, different, and embraced her weird side. Unknowingly, just feeling normal to her. Her parents, and now just her father, always encouraged her strangeness. Being quite strange themselves. The only time her father had ever tried to curb his Luna’s beautiful mind, was when he knew she'd be coming to Hogwarts. She was so used to being naked at home, but he insisted that she must wear clothes at school. Of course, Luna interpreted this in her own way, and choose to be naked whenever she wasn't at school. So slept naked every night, and enjoyed making sweet, yellow messes.

\---

A sweet, simple insight. To my Luna.


End file.
